The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for forming flat elements, such as tiles and the like, into packages.
The invention includes a linear conveyor belt above which there is mounted an automatic reciprocating turning device which turns the flat elements moved by the conveyor belt to face forward. At the end of the conveyor belt, there is a first clamp loader which presses the flat elements and transfers them from a horizontal position to a vertical position, dropping them in this vertical position onto a horizontal dual conveyor, situated next to the first clamp loader. The dual conveyor is moved in an intermittent forward movement. Thus, the flat elements are arranged laterally in pairs and grouped in packages on a roller table.
The improvements incorporated in this type of apparatus are further described in this specification.
The upper belt of the horizontal dual conveyor, moves at the same speed as the belts below it and maintains the tiles forming the package in a vertical orientation. A layer of soft material, such as sponge rubber, is disposed on the face of the upper belt and contacts the edge of the flat elements, thereby providing a flexible cushion to absorb any slight pressure caused by the differences in height which can exist among the different pieces of tile.
The upper belt extends to the front side of the roller table and accompanies the grouped pieces of tile to said front side position.
The layer of soft material is narrower than the upper belt itself to which it is applied and is centered thereon. The layer of soft material forms two free edges of the belt in the form of lateral sides along which, by means of a mechanical clamp placed at the height of the roller table, the belt is pulled and is raised upwardly at the roller table, to permit the package of the pieces to be released from the dual conveyor. For this purpose, there is a stop to limit the extent to which the upper belt is raised.
The lower belts of the conveyor, which move the pieces of tile in a vertical position, are provided along their entire length, including the roller table, with an underlying support, in the nature of either rollers or pulleys to prevent undue friction.
There is provided a second vertically oriented clamp loader, mounted behind the first clamp loader on a carriage which moves forward and backward to stabilize the position of the vertically oriented tile pieces when they are released by the first clamp loader. The second clamp loader then moves forward and its clamps are closed when picking up each tile piece. The second clamp loader then returns to its original position. These steps are repeated until the package is full of the tile pieces which were placed on the dual conveyor. During this displacing movement of the tile pieces, the dual conveyor is operated, moving a space equal to the width of one piece of tile to make room for the following piece of tile.
The arrangement, at the front side of the roller table, includes a cutter movable synchronously with the initiation of the movement along the roller table of the formed package. The cutter constitutes a guide for one side of the package until the package is strapped. The end of the next package being formed is retained by the cutter until the upper belt of the dual conveyor descends to its normal position out of the way of the cutter.